This is why I hate high school
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: Maka has gone to 10 different schools in her whole life. She hates being the new kid and all the drama that goes with it. So how will she handle it. KidXMaka little of AsuraXMaka Now being revised. Please wait and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, Queen BEE 16 here.**

**I was reading over my stories late a few nights ago and hated this one. **

**But considering it is my most popular of all my stories, I am re-doing it.**

**Here is the remake of "This is why I hate High school" chapter 1**

**ENJOY**

**-0o0-**

This is why I hate high school

All the boys are perverted idiots that only like large boobs

All the girls are sluty bimbos that only care about how they look to others

Almost every one smokes like a crack addict

The weak pick on the insecure to feel stronger

And there is never anyone around you when you need them.

* * *

><p>My name is Maka Albarn. I am 15 years old and nothing has really happened in my life since I was born. My Mama travels the world so I live with my Papa. She left about ten years ago when she had enough of his womanizing ways. I sometimes get postcards from her from all the places she has been, and I am amazed by how far she has traveled already. I have postcards from all over the world: Italy, Egypt, India, France, and even Japan. When I graduate college I am going to find her and we will travel the world together. Papa and I also travel but not as far as Mama does. We go from city to city because Papa helps the schools. It's never a permanent job because after every year the school either gets a hang of it or Papa has to run away or he would get in trouble with an angry husband. So every year since Mama left I have been to a different school. I never really liked it, but what child would like always being the new kid?<p>

At first I would try to make as many friends as I could before I left but once I started sixth grade I just stopped trying. When everyone started to act like major assholes who only made fun of the new girl, I choose to stay away from them all. I couldn't trust anyone with anything because I didn't know who was a true friend anymore. I was done with fake people pretending to be my friends just to stab me in the back the first chance they could. This is why I surround myself with my books, some people call me a bookworm but that is not my problem. My books are my only friends, if you can call them that, and I am perfectly content with it. They never hate me, are always there when I need them, and the big ones can be used as weapons if need be. For my second year of high school, I will be attending a school called Death Weapon Mister Academy (DWMA for short.) It is just a normal school from what my dad told me about it, even if it has a really weird name. Supposedly both Mama and Papa went to this school and Mama was the best in her class. I hope to be just like her and be the best in my class, wherever I end up for my senior year.

I got off my bed and took a quick shower before putting on my favorite top. It's a white long sleeve button up blouse under a soft yellow sweater vest. I tied a green and white striped tie around my neck and tucked it under the vest. I pulled on my red plaid mini skirt after. I normally didn't like showing so much of my body, but when I first put it on it just felt so comfortable I didn't mind it all that much. Not to mention my black boots go all the way up to my knees so it makes up for it slightly. I sat down in front of my vanity and pulled my hair up into two identical ponytails. I don't know why I always put my hair up like that. My Papa was actually the first one to put my hair in pigtails when I was younger, before I found out what a lying scum bag he actually was. I still continued to do it thought it was really out of habit I guess. After making sure my hair was evenly distributed and level, I grabbed my long black trench coat Mama sent me as a birthday present a few years ago and my white gloves. I made sure I had everything I needed and wanted for the day before going downstairs for a quick bite to eat before school.

I ignored my Papa's call 'good morning' and walked around him to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee and grab a bagel. I usually didn't drink coffee but I could feel that today was going to be a long, long day. My Papa had offered to drive me to school for the first day but I rejected him like I do every other time he tries to drive me. He would embarrass me way too much if I let him. Not that I really cared about people thought about me. I will stick to my own doings and left everyone else out of it. I only had to last 180 days with these random people I would never see again after this year. Why shouldn't I let them think what they wanted of me? I pulled the cream cheese out of the refrigerator and spread it generously over my bagel before sitting across from Papa. He looked at me with a wide smile.

"So, Maka, are you already for your first day at DWMA? Your Mama and I had so many great memories at this school." I didn't answer him as I eat my breakfast. When was he going to stop trying to be overly nice to me? He was an alcoholic womanizing jerk and I would not forgive him for what he did to Mama. "Don't be nervous. Just remember…" I glared at him as I drained the last of my coffee and slammed the cup on the table.

"I know. I have heard it every time I started at new school, EVERY SINGLE FUCKING YEAR!" I said angrily. "Just remember to be yourself." I said changing to a sarcastic tone of voice. "Go out and have fun. Make as many friends as you can. Do activities you want and don't let others confine you, but don't worry if you make a mistake. We will never see any one you just happen to make friends with ever again after we move because I screwed up yet again." I rolled my eyes and finished my food and put my cup in the sink. I hated this fact and I hated school, more than any other kid would ever. I would never make friends and if I did I would never see them again.

"Oh, Maka," Papa said standing up and rushing over to me with his arms open for a hug. He was always trying to hug me but if I didn't stop him, he would never let go of me. I easily deflected him from years of practice.

"MAKCHOP," I screamed, hitting his head with one of my biggest books. I know violence was never the correct answer but it was still an answer when I was about to be attack by my father. "I'm leaving now." I told the unconscious form of my Papa on the floor. I quickly put on my jacket and gloves and grabbed my stuff before storming out of the house. I was angry and I didn't want to go to school, but what good would it do to skip my first day. I would walk in, get lost trying to find my class, sit near the back of the class and by the time I get home I would be wishing to move again. It was the same every year, and would always be. I wondered if I could find the school's or the town's library after school to find some new books. The ones I have with me are all old and I have read them so many times over I needed to start saving up to fix the bindings. If I asked my Papa he would be willing to pay to have them fixed for me, I would just have to give him a hug and ask him sweetly. Doesn't seem like a hard thing to do but I didn't want to have anything to do with that man.

I wasn't thinking about where I was going and ended bumping into something and falling flat on my ass. "Shit, that hurt. What did I walk into?" I grumbled a loud.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you." A voice said. I looked up to see a boy. I would guess he would be my size if I stood up. He looked around my age but I couldn't be sure. He was dressed in a black suit with three strange large white stitching on each shoulder, with a white button up white shirt beneath it. He had on a skull looking thing as a neck tie, but it looked more like a cartoon skull more than a normal one. He had a soft face with a pair of gold eyes. I didn't know if I was just seeing things or it was a trick of the light, but his eyes were not a normal color like my green eyes. He had black hair but the strangest part about him was that he had three white lines only going half way around his head. I could not think of anything that might have lead him to dyeing only one side of his head. We didn't say anything, but it didn't feel like an awkward silence. I couldn't understand what was so interesting about him, well besides his eyes and hair. This was almost like a scene from one of my romance novels. I preferred adventure over romance but I still read them when I saw a good one.

"Yo, Kid, why didn't you wait for us at the door?" A girl asked as she and I would guess her sister came up behind her. They were dressed almost identically, with cowboy hats and boots and red sleeveless shirts that stop right under their chests with small white ties. However the shorter of the two had puffy jean shorts and the taller one had long jeans. The guy named Kid blinked a few times. He must have been in a trance just like me. He offered me a hand to get up but I ignored it. I pushed myself off the ground and dusted off my legs before walking past all three of them without a word. I walked as quickly as I could without looking like I was running, I really didn't want to get to school quickly. I could feel Kid and the two girls following me as I went. Well not really following me since we were most likely all heading to the school. I wondered what would have happened if he had waited at the door for the girls and we hadn't of meet. It didn't matter at all it was just a question that popped into my mind. I didn't know who he was or anything about him, I just knew that I didn't want to see him again.

**-0o0-**

**So there you go.**

**I am happy with this rewrite and I hope you like it too.**

**Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can write and type it. Please be patient until then**

**Please review what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people everywhere. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**I got my wisdom teeth pulled and I was dead to the world. And I got a new laptop, YEA!**

**Well at least I am back and updating right?**

**Hope you like it. **

**-0o0-**

DWMA was a huge school sitting up on a hill in the center of the city. The longer I looked at it the stranger it looked. There were giant candles and towers and large skulls everywhere. The skulls looked almost like the tie on the boy I bumped into. No, they were exactly alike. I rolled my eyes. _"School spirit, I guess."_ I thought as I walked up the front stairs. Kids were coming around from all over and I was lost in the crowd. I was half glad I couldn't be seen because I knew that Kid and those two girls would be coming soon, and I didn't want to talk with them. All the students started to shuffle into the building, stopping to call to friends and talk or just getting stuff from their lockers. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be making my way to the main office. I walked in a found a well organized room with only one woman typing at a computer. She was wearing all black except for a white under shirt. She had black hair but because of the computer's reflection I couldn't see her eyes. "Excuse me," I said walking up to the desk. "My name is Maka Albarn. I am a new transfer student starting this year. May I please have a copy of my schedule?"

"Oh, so you are Spirit and Kami's daughter? It is nice to finally meet you in person. I am Miss. Azusa; I went to school here with your parents. So where is the red headed idiot?" She said pressing a few buttons of the computer. She handed me a freshly printed paper copy of all my class. I scanned over it quickly. There was nothing new on it: Biology, Math, English, lunch, Gym, History. It was going to be normal classes for a normal day at a boring school for another boring year. "Your locker and its combination are at the top of the page. Let me just get someone to walk you to your locker and then to class." She said and I just shrugged. I didn't really need to someone else to show me around, but it was better than looking like a lost puppy. "Evans, come in here please." She called to a boy who had just happened to walk by. He seemed too tired and feeling really unlucky to have been called in. He wore khaki pants with an orange shirt underneath a black leather jacket. He had white hair and blood red eyes, a shocking appearance but not all that scary. "Can you walk Miss. Albarn to her locker and to the Crescent Moon class? If I am correct that is your class as well, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is. Come one, Professor Stein is psycho. We don't want to be late. It is not cool to be late on the first day," The kid said in a cool guy tone. I thanked Miss. Azusa quickly before catching up with my unwilling guide around school who already left without me. "So, what's your locker number?" He asked as we walked. By his voice I could tell he was uninterested. I looked at the paper I was given and saw Evans look over my shoulder too. I didn't know anyone was named Evans anymore, must be a family name or something. "Oh, that's right next to mine. Just look for me in the mornings and you should be fine. I'm Soul by the way." Soul was a weird name to call someone, but then again there was the kid named 'Kid' from this morning.

"Maka," I said trying hard to memorize my schedule. He walked me to my locker and I tried the combo just to try it. I knew I would find nothing in the locker, but I still examined it carefully. I could see the pervious owner didn't take care of it because the hooks on which to keep a jacket or bags were almost falling off. It was no big deal I could easily fix them I needed or wanted to. I had just completed my examination when I heard the late bell ring. _"Great,"_ I thought to myself, _"late for my first day of school. That's just the way I wanted to start the year." _Soul and I ran to class. He opened the door and ducked as he pushed me aside. I was going to yell at him but then I noticed a shiny projectile come wising by and almost hit me. It stuck in the wall right across from us and I could see it was a scalpel that would have injured me.

"Mr. Evans, why are you late to my class?" The teacher said adjusting his glasses. He wore a long white lab coat with stitches printed on it. The teachers face also had stitches across his cheek. His hair was gray but he didn't look old. The only weird thing about him was that he had a giant screw coming out of his head. Soul gave me a look that said, "I told you he was psycho," before standing up straight and entering the class.

"Don't yell at me," Soul said putting his hands behind his head as he sat down in his seat. "Miss. Azusa told me to show the new kid to her locker before class. It's not my fault that she took forever." I had a slight desire to give him a *Maka Chop*, but he didn't really do anything and I don't think this teacher would like me hitting him first thing in the morning on my first day of school.

"Oh that's right, Spirit's daughter. I was great friends with our father back in our days at school; I made some really interesting dissections back in those days." Professor Stein said with a maniacal look in his eyes. He turned to the rest of the class as I walked into the room. "Students, we have a new student joining us this year. Her name is Maka Albarn and I hope you treat her as any other person here, or else I will use you in one of my next dissections. Maka, you can sit next to Mr. Evans since you are already accented." I shrugged my shouldered and walked to my seat. I looked at the other people around me, normal kids who didn't want to be here. As I sat down I saw the last person I wanted to see, the boy that I had bumped into this morning on the other side of me than Soul. I saw his gold eyes staring straight at me and all I could do was ignore them. I knew he recognized me and the last thing I wanted was for him to try and apologize to me for this morning. It was more my fault than it was his anyway. The teacher went on with attendance and the lesson. It was the normal first day routine: rules, class behaviors, expectations for the year, same old same old. However, I could feel Kid's eyes ghost over me every few minutes and I did not like it at all.

When lunch time finally came I got out of class as quickly as I could without having it looking like I was escaping. Although most of the other did look like they were and I would have just fit into the crowd. I walked into the cafeteria with my lunch in one hand and my latest book I was reading in the other. I had gotten to the cafeteria quicker than most of the students so it was not really full, but I still chose to eat outside. The nice weather wouldn't last for long, and I didn't want to be cooped up in the small cafeteria all year. I sat underneath a nearby tree away from two other kids who decided to eat outside. One had pink hair and was wearing a dress, and the other was all in black and looked to be taking all the lunch for himself. I didn't think it right, but the one with the pink hair didn't seem to mind it so I ignored them and ate my own lunch. Not long after I had, I heard someone walking close by and stop right in front of me. I looked up and hid my shock.

"My name is Death the Kid, but everyone just calls me Kid. Do you mind if I eat out here?" He asked indicting the spot next to me. I looked back down to my book and picked up right where I left off.

"Not at all, it is a free country." I said, keeping my eyes on my book. Why did I care what he did? I was curious as to why he wanted to sit next to me but it wasn't like we were friends or anything so I didn't ask. I say him look at my book but he didn't say anything so neither did I. That is until a boy with blue spiky hair came jumping up in front of me. I recognized him for a few of my classes but I couldn't remember his name.

"Hey new girl," He shouted from a foot in front of me. What did he think I was deaf or something? I bet the whole school could hear him right now. "You are in the presence of the great and powerful Black*Star! You should bow before me, because I am the man who will surpass god! YAHOOOOOO!" He then began an annoying laugh and I wanted to hit him, but the only book I had was the one I was reading and I didn't want to break it over his thick skull. A tall girl with long black hair in a pony tail came up behind him and tried to calm him down to no avail.

"I am so sorry about him. Oh by the way, my name is Tsubaki. It is very nice to meet you." She said with a kind smile. She was the kind of girl I wouldn't mind becoming friends with if I stayed in one place longer than a year. The two girls that were with Kid this morning walked up along with Soul. They were all laughing and it looked to me that Soul had a thing for the tall sister, but that was none of my business or my interest. I saw the first two people I saw out here move away from all of them, and I thought that wasn't such a bad plan. I gather my stuff up and started to walk back inside the school building.

"Hey, Maka wait. Where are you going?" Kid asked. I turned back to him a little confused. Why he cared where I was going was beyond me.

"I'm leaving. I prefer to eat my lunch in quiet." I said before leaving. I could feel Kid's eyes watch me as I left. Unlike the first half of the day, the last bit of lunch and the rest of the school day passed by quickly. I didn't really enjoy have gym class right after lunch but at least there was no one who invade my lunch time in there. After school was over I decided to keep my word and try and find the library. I wasn't sure how I would take the book out but I hoped the librarian could help me. I was just about to turn a corner when I walked into yet another person that day. Thankfully this time I didn't fall down, mostly because two strong had gripped my arms. I looked at the person and almost yelled.

"You seem to be bumping into me a lot lately. This must mean something, don't you think." He said with a bit of a cocky smile. Kid stood in front of me. He let go of me and took a small step back. "Hey I want to apologize for lunch. I know everyone can get pretty noisy at times, especially Black*Star but they are all good people and great friends when you get to know them. Maybe tomorrow we can all hang out; I know the gang likes to play basketball. You can play with us if you want, it would make the teams finally even."

"No, I don't want to play basketball and I don't want to hang out with your friends. I would just like to be left alone. Thank you and goodbye." I quickly walked passed him without another word. Sure he would think I was being rude but it didn't matter to me, I would be living for another high school next year and he will forget all about me. But something in the back of my mind didn't want him to forget me. I hastily pushed it out and continued to walk to the library.

**-0o0-**

**Well what do you think of the second chapter? I kept you waiting long enough.**

**I will keep typing and writing and get chapter 3 up soon.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I think people like it this rewrite but I'm not completely sure. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Well here is chapter three and sorry if it is short. I know people have asked for longer chapters, but I like my chapters short.**

**Oh this is also a birthday president for me to me for my 18****th**** birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME!**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait and here is chapter three.**

**-0o0-**

I walked into the library and was amazed by the place. It was full of books, desks, books, people working quietly, and even more books. My pass schools had just one level with a few books that everyone has read that were coming apart by the seams.There had to be at least five levels to this library, and they had to have every book ever written. I didn't doubt that they had scrolls hidden away somewhere. _"It is now official."_ I thought to myself as I walked to the librarian's desk. _"I will definitely be spending all my time here."_ I talked with the librarian and he printed out a library card, and even got a small tour of all the placements of the book sections. After the quick run through of it all I set out to find something to read. I found a few of my favorite books, and they seemed to be in exhalent condition. The only evidence that might have shown they were ever read were the wrinkles on the spine. I was a few levels and rows into the massive library when a book caught my eye. There wasn't anything special about it that made it stand out more than any other book on the row, there was just something that made me reach out for it. I was just about to grab it when it was sniped out from below me. Well it was more taken from above me because the person who grabbed it was way taller than I was.

"Hey, I was going to look at that." I said turning to yell at him. I had to crane my neck to look up at him. He looked down on me and I almost shuddered. He had blood red eyes and a third one drawn on his forehead. It was really masterly drawn that I had suspicion in my mind that said it was real. I had heard of people being born with such birth defects like third eyes, or extra arms or legs, or even a tail. The other thing strange about this guy was that he had a scarf around his neck. Now that wouldn't be a bad thing until you actually thought about where we were. The city was in the middle of the desert with a temperature close to a hundred degrees outside and here was this man wearing a long sleeved jacked, a pair of pants that seemed too big for him, and a scarf. I was getting hot just by looking at him.

"Oh," he said with no emotion in his voice, "I didn't see you. Sorry." He held the book out for me. I held up my hands in defense when I remembered what I said. This wasn't my personal library; if he wanted to read the book I couldn't stop him. He got the book first; it didn't matter if he didn't see me. He had the right to take it out before me.

"Oh, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a brat. If you want to read the book, go right ahead. I can just get it later." I felt sort of like an idiot, which I hadn't felt like an idiot in a while. The last time I did was when my Mama left for her journey around the world, and that was only because I thought that Papa wouldn't be such a womanizing bastard and would actually love Mama and me.

"I have already read this book; I just planed to reread it if I found time. Have you read it before?" He asked and I only shook my head. He held the book closer to me. "Just take it. I would rather someone else enjoy it then it sit in my room waiting to be read." I gently took the book out of his hands. I expected him to leave after I took the book, but he just stared at me and I stared back. He had a puzzled look on his face, as if there was something about me he just couldn't figure out. "Are you a new student or something? I could have sworn I knew all the kids going to this school." He said finally.

"Yeah, I just moved here. My stupid Papa got a job helping the principal so I get to spend my sophomore year here." I answered. I didn't want to tell him. He had no business knowing anything about me anymore that Kid or anyone of his other friends did. The only reason why I told him about my situation was because he was scary. This man was intimidating me, whether he wanted to or not. If he knew every student in this school that had to mean that he connection and my Mama always told me to be careful of people of connections. If people had connections then that had to mean they were someone important. "Well, thanks for the book." I said turning my back on him and starting to walk away. I didn't really want to spend anymore of my time in his presences. I hadn't even taken a full step away when he grabbed my shoulder and didn't let go. "Hey, that hurt. If you wanted me to stay all you had to do was tell me to wait." I grumbled turning back to him. He let go of my shoulder as I put my hands on my hips.

"I would have called you, but I did not know your name." He gave a smile; well it was more a smirk than anything else. However, if it was a smile or a smirk didn't matter at all, it gave me an un-easy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I gave a second to actually thinking about whether to give this man my name or not. I had read many stories where people where able to control others just by knowing their names. I did not think that the person in front of me was able to control me but the feeling of restlessness stayed. "You are a wise girl. I can read everything that is going on in your mind just by looking at your face. You don't trust me. Won't give your name to someone that won't give you theirs, is that it? My name is Asura, and I am a senior. There is nothing you have to fear from me." My eyes widened a little bit out of shock. Was I really that easy to read? I now had no reason to refuse to give him my name. He must have known that because the smirk returned to his lips. I swallowed and moved my hand off my hips to hold the book to my chest.

"My name is Maka." I told him. "Is that all you wanted of me?" His smirk never disappeared as he talked to me; all the while my insides were becoming tighter and tighter knots.

"No, actually. I wanted to talk to you about seeing you again, Maka. We can talk about other books we like and suggest new ones to each other. If you don't mind, could we meet up here again tomorrow?" Asura asked. He seemed almost hopeful for someone to talk to. Was he really that lonely that he would ask a total stranger to meet him? I then tried to think of anything good that might come up from an interaction with him. I could, if needed, rely on him for help. Also, he was a senior meaning he could come and see me after my Papa looses this job and we have to move again.

"Well, I don't see a reason not to. I guess I will be coming here tomorrow after school, Asura. It was nice meeting you but I have to go now, so I will see you tomorrow." I said with a small smile and walked away. This time I was not stopped but I did feel Asura's eyes on me. I turned back to him before I left the library and he was just leaning on the railing staring at me with the same smirking smile on his face. I almost felt afraid because of it but I wasn't going to show weakness. I then wondered if he could still read my thoughts through my expressions, even from this distance. He gave me a small wave and I returned it before I left. I didn't really feel good about this interaction but, surprisingly, I wasn't really against it either.

I took the long way home, not wanting to get there just yet. Thankfully, I didn't have that much homework to do considering it was the first day of the school year. I passed the time by just taking a tour of the town. I had yet to do so since I moved because I had to unpack everything in the house because my Papa refused to help. Well, it wasn't really that he refused to help it was just he wasn't in the house to help me. I found a basketball court and I figured this was the place Kid and his friends played, I would have to learn how to avoid this area if I could. The park was close by, with little kids paying on slides and swings. I also saw a lonely bench and really liked its location. It was far from the excitement of the little playground and it was covered by the shade of the nearby trees from the forest. How there were trees in the middle of the desert were a mystery to me? I walked past the park today, not wanting to be seen alone. Most people would see that as a welcome for a conversation, which I obviously didn't want. I found the shopping center where I would be getting food, clothes, and books. There were many shops around and I took a quick look in the bookstore before heading home. I was a little disappointed in the store after see the breathtaking library. But I was sure I was going to be disappointed with a lot of future bookstores and libraries after seeing that place.

I got home later than I expected to. The sun was already starting to set over the horizon. The street light were just turning on as I saw Papa's car in the drive way. I had completely forgotten to tell him I was going to be coming home late, he must be worried. Well, I didn't really tell him anything before I left this morning, but that was because I was angry and he was unconscious. Anyway, it really was spur of the moment sort of idea to wonder the city before heading home. I opened the door slowly just so I wouldn't get attacked by my Papa. He wasn't down stairs but I saw his shoes at the door, along with a pair of women's boot heels. The shoes were impressive if I had to describe them, they must have gone all the way up her legs. I felt my hands turn into fists as I realized my Papa was with yet another woman. I had avoided him in school so I haven't seen him all day. With how protective he is one would think he would be calling the police or trying to reach my cell phone if I disappeared like this. But no, he went out partying and drinking and has brought some random woman how with him. If he was going to sleep around, he should bring them to their own home or at least a hotel. Why did he need to bring all the whores back here? He should be asleep by now so I won't have to worry too much about hearing everything tonight.

I slipped into my bed room without notice thankfully. I pulled the book I got from the library out of my backpack and laid down on my bed, snuggling into my pillows. I was just about to open it when a noise from my Papa's room stopped me. "Oh Papa, you have made Blair so happy!" My eyes widened it surprise. He was having this random person call him 'Papa'. How sick could he get? I jumped off my bed and ran down stairs, threw open the door and ran outside. I heard the door slam behind me but I didn't care if I was heard now. I just had to get away from that house, and that womanizing Papa of mine. I didn't know where I was going to go. At a time like this, one would go to a friend's house for support and comfort but I had no friends. Well, if I guess I could call Asura a friend in some aspect of the word but I wouldn't want to go to him for help; I didn't even know where he lived. Usually when I ran away, I went to a library but the only one the town had was in the school and it was undoubtedly closed at this hour of night. It wasn't long before I found myself at the park, in front of the lonely bench. I collapsed in it trying to find my breath.

"_Why do I feel like crying?"_ I thought to myself. I buried my face in my hands, trying to stop the tears I knew were coming. This wasn't the first time he had done such a thing, and I knew it wouldn't be the last. Why couldn't I be part of a normal family? Why couldn't I be born into a family where my Papa didn't sleep with so many women that were not Mama? He would always say that he loved Mama and me, but if that were true why did h sleep about so much? I could feel someone's eyes on me but I didn't want to look up and find out who it was. I didn't need or want anyone concern for something that they didn't really care about.

"Maka, is that you?" A voice asked, coming closer to me. Why was that voice, that person following me everywhere today? Maybe this was a sign that we were supposed to be close, but then again he could just be stalking me like a normal creeper. "Maka, what are you doing her so late? It's not safe for you, here let me take you home." Kid was standing right in front of me now but I didn't look up at him. I couldn't because I knew my eyes were already red, even if I wasn't crying.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Just leave me alone." I said through my hands. I heard him sigh and sit next to me. I didn't get this guy at all. Why was he being so kind to me, even when I had been such a bitch to him? I didn't care if anything happened to him. If I had seen him here alone this late at night, I would think he wants to be left alone and leave it at that. Why was he caring for me?

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. I shook my head, still not showing my face. I felt the tears on my face and falling into my hands. I was really crying now and I know I couldn't stop. I didn't want anyone to see me in this weak state. "Okay, I won't make you talk about it. But I want to stay here, just to make sure you're okay." He said, and I felt his hand starting to rub light circles on my back. It reminded me of how my Mama used to comfort me when I had a nightmare when I was young. The feeling made me mad and I wanted him to stop. I jumped off the bench and stared at him.

"Why do you care about someone like me, Kid? You know nothing about me and still you refuse to let me be alone. I don't need friends, and I don't need someone to care for me. I am perfectly fine being alone." I yelled, clenching my hands into fist. "I want you to just leave me alone once and for all." I wanted to run away from him but there was something in his gold eyes that kept me rooted to the spot. Did I really want to be comforted by him? No, I did need anyone. I had been alone ever since my Mama left and that is how it will stay. Kid stood up and took a step closer to me. I wasn't going to back down to someone like him. The next thing I knew, Kid had his arms around me and he was holding me in a tight embrace.

"You don't have to be so strong. You don't have to handle everything yourself. I will always be here if you need me, whether you want to admit it or not." Kid whispered in my ear. I was confused. I half wanted to let myself stay in his arms and be held but I also didn't at the same time. In the end, I was too tiered to fight him off or run away so I just stayed in his arms and let me tears flow. For the first time in a long time, I felt warm. I might be able to get use to it if I knew Kid would always be there. "Are you okay now?" He asked when I calmed down.

"Yeah, thank you." I said and took a step back. Kid still held my hand and it made still felt the warm. "I'm sorry that I was such a bitch."

"I don't mind. There are worst people in our school, one I can think of more than others." Kid said. I was interested in whom this one person was, but Kid didn't look like he wanted to tell me. "Are you fine with me walking you home now?" He asked and I only nodded as we walked hand in hand home. We didn't really talk as we walk but it was an awkward silence. "Hey Maka, do you consider us friends now?" He asked when we got to my house. I thought for a second. Could we actually be considered as friends?

"Yeah, I guess we are." I smiled at this realization.

"That's good. Let me know if you ever need something again. I will be more than happy to help." Kid smiled and waved as he started to walk away.

"Wait Kid, actually I want to know anything about a senior named Asura?" Kid froze in his tracks like I had just said I was going to kill him. Was that such a weird question to ask if he knew him?

"Why? Did you meet him?" He turned back towered me with wide eyes. I nodded slowly confused at Kid's sudden shock. "Maka, listen to me. You have to stay away from him. He is the worst people you can be around in our school, trust me. There are things about him going around school…"

"And they are mostly likely rumors. You have to learn to not believe everything you hear. Besides, who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with." I snapped at him, cutting him off.

"Please, Maka, you have to trust me on this. Stay away from him. You don't want to get mixed up with someone like him." Kid said taking hold of my hands. I looked at him, he's eyes completely worried about me. There he goes again, caring for me when there was no reason to do so. I took my hands back.

"No, I don't HAVE TO do anything you say. Asura was perfectly nice to me when we talked. I'm sure you are just over reacting. Now, thank you for walking me home and I will see you tomorrow." I walked into my house not waiting for a response. I leaned up against the door and waited until I heard Kid walk away before going up to my room. I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow, not caring if anyone heard. My father had to be asleep by now, because I didn't see the boots by the door. I thought about Asura and Kid. There had to be something between those two that happened. I didn't know Kid that well but he didn't seem like the kind of guy to believe in rumors. _"First day of school and I am already mixed up in shitty drama. Well, at least I have a friend." _I thought as I slowly let sleep take over my body. I wasn't looking forward for my second day of school, but I knew this year was going to be different than anyone year of school. Who know, I might actually like it here.

**-0o0-**

**So there you go. Sorry again it took me so long to update.**

**Well, today is my birthday and I have to get ready for my last b-day party.**

**Let's hope for a happy night with my friends. And remember to review any comment you want to make about the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the wait for the update. I hope you will forgive me.**

**Well here is the next chapter that all of you are waiting for. I made it a short filler, sorry. **

**I apologize greatly for my delays; I am actually having trouble writing lately.**

**Anyway, here it is and please enjoy.**

**-0o0-**

Dear Diary

Only a month has passed since my little fight with Kid. It took a few days before we were talking again but I am glad that we became friends. After I had that fight with Kid, I started hanging out with him more, ironic right? We get along better than I would have suspected us to. It was almost like our fight never happened. Sometimes I even think he can't remember it at, or at least he doesn't try to bring it up. It almost feels like we have been friends for forever but that doesn't mean we don't fight. We fight a lot, believe it or not. A few are on weird things that all friends fight over, but most of them are over Asura. Kid is always really worried about me hanging out with him and constantly tries to stop me from doing so. As time went on he tried not to bring it up all the time but Asura always manages to get into our conversations. Although, whenever I caught my Papa with another woman or just wanted to get away from everything, I always went to the park and sat on the same bench I did that day in September and he would come. It's almost like he can tell when I need him, and he hasn't left me hanging yet. At first I thought it was because his house was on my way to the park and he always saw me leaving but he told me his house was on the other side of town.

Because of Kid I had made friends with Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and even the annoying Black*star. Soul liked to pretend he was some cool guy, even if he was in a few ways. He wore a leather jacket every day, and he could even drive a motorcycle. He had taken me on a few rides with him on it and I was surprised to say I had fun. I found out that he lived alone, simple because he hated his family and decided he didn't want to live with them anymore. Soul was a cool guy to hang with sometimes, but other times he could be a really big pervert. He would always call me 'tiny tits' and because of that he is hit with my *Maka chop* almost as much as my Papa is. I could swear I heard my books just begging to hit him sometimes. Tsubaki and I were the closest among the girls but we were all great friends. We had sleepovers, went shopping and basically did everything girls go together. I found it rather comforting to have someone to talk to about my girl problems. Black*star was probably the hardest to get use to and he was usually hit with a *Maka chop* at least once a day to just shut him up. He would always go off on egotistical rants about how great he was and how everyone should worship and adore him. However he is a very nice and loyal friend if you could see past his many flaws. I wondered how Tsubaki was able to be with him twenty four seven. They were rarely apart, and I am actually quite sure Tsubaki had a crush on Black*star.

Asura is probably my closest friend. We basically meet every day after school in the library. Sometimes he helps me with homework that I don't understand, though that is rare. I have the highest marks in my grade, much to a kid named Ox's displeasure. We had very close scores on our last test but I beat him because of simple mistake he made. Anyway, Asura and I talk about all sorts of things at the library but then again it means nothing at all. It is like those talk adults have where they talk but what they talk about doesn't mean anything at all. We talk about our day and classes, sometimes the teachers make their way into our talks. We talk about our favorite books, and I have read some great ones that I didn't even know about. We will sometimes mention who we hang out with, but not a lot. Asura says that even if hangs out with a few people, he wouldn't really consider them friends. According to him, they are just trying to get close to him because everyone else in the school is afraid of him. I never brought up the 'rumors' Kid mentioned near Asura, but I think he knows I know them. I just hope he knows I don't believe them and want to be his friends because he is a nice guy.

Over the month I was in school I had heard almost every rumor that surrounded Asura. Some said he was arrested but never convicted of the double homicide of his parents. Then of course there were some that said he had raped a few girls, and killed them once they tried to tell someone. Asura was a scary when he wanted to be but I don't believe he is someone who can kill. There were many other much more safer rumors like flipping off a teacher, destroying some part of school property, or just skipping school to head out to parties. Then there were was one where he was a womanizing cheater, but I didn't believe that for an instant. I knew how a womanizing cheater act and Asura was no such thing. When all my girl friends found out that I was hanging with Asura, they all told me to stay away from him. Then when I refused they tried to get to guys to try and convince me to stop seeing him, which they did try but it still didn't work. I don't see the point in listening to the rumors; they were just rumors, lying about his past. No one had any right spreading those rumors because no one knew Asura like I did. I was not going to let something as stupid as a few rumors ruin a perfect friendship.

I was actually kind of surprised at my behavior. Normally I would never get involved in school, I would never make friends, and I certainly wouldn't go out of my normal daily schedule to hang out with people. I was always more inclined to stay by myself and read a book. I still read books whenever I am alone, but now I don't think I would have been able to go through this year without everyone as my friends. It seems strange almost when I look at my behavior now and from previous years. I guess I just never gave anyone a chance to prove to me that they weren't like everyone else. Then again I was to dead set on thinking everyone would stab me in the back the first chance they got. Maybe I could have had more friends if I had given a few people a chance. Not all people were as bad as I thought they were. I wished I could go back and apologize to the kids who had tried to reach out to me in my other schools, but I knew I couldn't. At least I didn't snub my new friends away. I knew I could even see them even after my Papa had to get a new job somewhere else. Soul could come and pick me up and then we could all hang out. Of course I could always get my own driver's license and I can go see them whenever I wanted. I didn't want to lose these friends.

I have gotten contact with my Mama after so long, I am happy to say. It wasn't much. I was just able to send her a letter to tell her how I was doing. I told her Papa was the same as always but I had changed. I told her about my friends and about my grades in school. I am sure she will be proud to know I am going to her old school and am the number one student in my grade. I wish I could see her again. I really miss my Mama. I also told her my plan to come travel the world with her when I graduate. I hope she will accept my plan. I don't know what I would do after school if it is not traveling with her. Maybe Soul will let me move in with him and I can stay with my friends. I guess everything is still up in the air; at least until I get word from Mama.

I have to go now because Soul plans to drag me out to play basketball with the gang, again. Thankfully I was able to read up on the rules and I how to play. I don't know why no one told me them when they first dragged me out. I might not be as good at the game as the others but I might be able to play. If not I can just sit out and read while I watch everyone else have fun. Kid will sometimes sit out and talk with me. I can't wait to see what bets Soul and Black*star agree on this time. I hope none of them have to do with me.

Maka

**-0o0-**

**SO there is the next chapter. I really do apologize for making it short but I only want it to be filler. **

**I will be making the next chapter soon so don't worry.**

**Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter and reading. Hope you review what you think.**

**Here's to getting over my writers' block soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to apologize for forgetting about this story. **

**I have been working on other works and just kept saying, "Oh I will get to it."**

**Now, I have 'gotten to it' and here is the next chapter.**

**Please forgive the long delay of up-dating.**

**-0o0-**

I have always hated December. It always got so cold and the snow everywhere was terrible. I was now thankful Papa had moved us to a desert city. I felt like I could wear my bathing suit outside and swim and it was less than a week from Christmas. There would be no white Christmas this year, and I could truthfully say I didn't care. Mama wrote back to me and she told me how thrilled she was about me leaving Papa and coming to travel with her. She said she couldn't wait for two and a half years until my graduation. She is happy about my grades and told me about some of her travels. However, I am starting to doubt going with her. I am really fond of the friends I have right now, and I don't really want to leave them. I had told them about how often I moved and Soul willing said I could move in with him if or when I have to leave. It made me happy that I had some place to live when Papa had to get a new job at a new school in a new town very far away.

It was now only five days before Christmas, and I couldn't wait. Not only had Liz invited me to spend Christmas with the gang, but the school itself was even holding a ball to celebrate on Christmas Eve. I really was happy to go and celebrate Christmas with my friends, but I didn't intend to go to the ball. I couldn't dance, I didn't have any clothes that were suitable for such a formal occasion, and I wasn't asked by anyone. I didn't care that I wasn't ask but that was more beside the point. I would stay at home; maybe I would read "A Christmas Carol", the normal things I did at Christmas time. Then the next day I would get to party with my friends. It was a great way to end a year.

At the moment I am heading to the library to meet Asura. My friends had finally stopped trying to get me to stop hanging out with him, which I was glad about. I had gotten to really like him, not as a boyfriend or anything, but I still like him a lot. If I had to say I liked anyone as a boyfriend it would have to be Kid, for the simple reason that he was my first real friend in so many years. He was also there for me whenever I needed him, whether he knew it or not. However, I was a little skeptical about telling him about my feelings because I knew a lot of girls liked him, and a few even confessed to him, but he had turned all of them down. I didn't want him knowing about my feelings and turning me away. It would be too awkward if he didn't like me, yet he still came to my rescue when I needed him to. I entered the library, and I was still amazed at how extensive it was. When I went to my normal spot with Asura, I was surprised to not see him already sitting there waiting for me. Asura always made it there before me, and even when I thought I would finally beat him, he always managed to get to our table before me. I almost wanted to dance with glee at finally beating him.

I sat down and pulled out a book. I knew Asura would be here in a minute or two, and that is when I would rub it in his face about beating him. I wondered what was holding him up anyway, probably one of those people that call themselves his friend is talking to him, or it could be a teacher. He would just have to tell me when he got here, however, after five minutes I knew something was wrong. I knew there was no meeting for the senior class after school today so there should be no reason to detain him. I got up from my chair and walked around the library, thinking maybe he was looking for a book or someone was at our table when he got there and had to choice another table. He was nowhere to be found. I picked up my stuff and left the library. Something must have happened last minute and he couldn't come today. I just wish he had texted me or something to tell me before so I could have made planes with Liz and Patty or Tsubaki. I wouldn't even have minded hanging out with Soul or Kid for the afternoon; I just really, really didn't want to go home early. I hadn't really seen my Papa in a few days and that was a good thing. The less time I had to spend with my womanizing Papa the better.

I was just about to leave the school when I heard yelling coming from around the corner. It sounded as if the fight was happening right in front of the door, which meant I would have to pass them if I wanted to leave the school. I wanted to listen to the fight a little before going out into the battle field. If it was just a sissy girl fight I would not worry about walking around them, but the voice sounded male and I was being careful. "You think _YOU_ can order _ME_ around just because your daddy owns the school?" One guy asked with venom in his words. I could feel my knees start to buckle when I recognized the voice. It was Asura. It was because of this fight that he had ditched me. Then I thought about his words, Kid was the only child of the owner of the school. Could Asura and Kid really be fighting? I knew they didn't like each other but that didn't mean they would actually bring it to a fight, right? I peaked around the corner and saw the two of them, both ready and looking for a more physical fight. No one else was around them and I was afraid to leave, in case they decided to hurt the other.

"My father has nothing to do with this. I just want you to stay away from her. The school is large enough; it shouldn't be that hard to avoid her." Kid yelled back.

"Do you think I am forcing her to hang out with me? I would never force her to do anything, whether or not she comes to meet me every day is all her choice. Now I don't want to hear you talk to me about her again, got it?" So many thoughts went through my head. Was there another girl meeting Asura every day? I am sure he would have told me if he was. Maybe they were talk about me, but I thought Kid had gotten over the fact I was hanging with Asura. "Or is the reason you want me to leave her alone because you think I will take your girl away from you, make her mine?" Asura asked slyly. Why would Kid care about that? Does that mean the Kid actually like me?

"You're wrong!" He yelled, as I stepped out from around the corner. I could see both of them clearly but they didn't seem to have noticed me. "Nobody can own Maka, not me and most certainly not you. She is a free spirit who you will be staying away from!" I couldn't believe anything I was hearing and it was making me so confused and angry.

"Idiot," I said, not really wanting to. They both turned to me in shock and both looked guilty for what they were fighting about. I took a half step back but knew I had to be strong, even if I could feel tears starting to build up in my eyes. I don't know why I wanted to cry, I was mad not sad. "You fucking idiot!" I yelled, swallowing down my tears. "You do you think you are trying to decide what I am going to do. Whether is it being near Asura or not, it doesn't matter to either you. It is my choice who I hang out with and it has _ALWAYS_ has been my choice. I thought you were my friends, both of you." I ran out the front door not saying another word. I could hear them calling out to me but I didn't care, I didn't want to talk to either of them. For the first time in a while, I wanted to be home, even if my Papa was there or not. I wanted to be home so I could cry into my pillow. I didn't even stop running to catch my breath even though my mouth was dry and my tongue was sticking to the roof of my mouth.

I crashed through the front door and tripped over some red super high heels. I left my school stuff on the ground and just ran to my room, I didn't care about them. I didn't even care that my Papa had another whore over the house with him. I slammed my door shut, jumped on to my bed, and buried my face into my pillow to cry. I knew why I was sad now, and it hurt like hell. I had, subconsciously at least, thought that if I was friends with Kid and Asura, then they might have at least been descent to each other. Now seeing that this feeble hope was wrong it made everything feel terrible. I heard a knock on my door but I ignored it, I knew it was my Papa and I didn't want to see him. I curled up tighter around my pillow. I wanted to block out the world and wake up from this dream. My Papa didn't leave, unfortunately, and slowly opened the door. I cursed myself for not locking it earlier. "GET OUT!" I yelled, throwing an unused pillow in his general direction. I am not sure if he actually caught it or if he dodged it because I didn't hear it hit him like I wanted it to.

"Baby girl, what's the matter? You know you can tell me anything?" I looked up at him, almost intending to tell him. I still didn't like what he did to Mama but he was just someone there I could vent to and then I could just get it all out. But everything changed when I saw who had come into my room with him. She was fairly attractive with blond hair but what caught my eye was how hard she was pushing her large chest into his back. She looked like she was trying to get his attention off me and back to her. I slowly got off my bed and walked to my window before jumping out. It was a two story drop but I landed on bushes right under the window and didn't have any major wounds. "Maka! You get back here right now!" My Papa yelled out the window but I didn't look back. I just ran, ran away. I ran away from my cheating Papa, my problems, and everything I knew. I didn't know where I was going; I just had to get away from the tears that kept flowing out of my eyes. Why had my Mama not taken me with her when she left, why did she have to pack her bags and leave. I wanted to see my Mama again; I wanted to see here after the ten years since she left me. When I couldn't run anymore I found myself at the bench where I have always gone.

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath. It was probably out of pure instinct that I came here. _"I have to go before Kid gets here," _I thought to myself.

"Wait, Maka!" I heard a voice behind me just as I was about to dart off. I turned quickly to look at his gold eyes. "Wait, I just want to talk with you. Please, Maka, just listen to me." He pleaded. I didn't know what to do, I was too weak to out run him and I couldn't go home.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" I yelled. I knew my voice was scratchy but I didn't really care. I just wanted to be alone and I knew Kid wouldn't leave. "No matter what you say, I will still being hangout with Asura. Kid, this is my tenth school I have been to in just as many years. I am sick of being that weird new kid that nobody likes. Everyone is the same and I am completely sick of it. I'm sick of all the boys being perverted idiots who only care about getting laid. Just look at Soul, he keeps calling me 'tiny-tits' and getting nose-bleeds when he see a hot girl." Kid just stood there, and I didn't even bother stopping. "I am sick of the weak always on others to make themselves feel stronger when it only makes them feel worse so they try to make it so everyone shares their pain. I can't take not having friends anymore." I fell to my knees crying. I couldn't stand it anymore I just let it all out and didn't try to hold back, not that I really wanted to. I felt weak at that moment, and it did not feel like me. This hurt was why I stopped trying to find friends. They just gave you un-needed, unwanted heart ache. Kid came over to me without and word helped me up, and then sat me down on the bench. He held me tightly as I cried. He never said a word until I had cried every tear out of my body, although he never let go of me as he talked.

"Maka, I know you are mad at me, but could just listen to me just for a little bit. After you can hate me or whatever, I just want you to at least hear me out." His voice was calm and all I thought about was how stable my voice would be. I didn't trust it so I stayed completely still in his arms. He seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk so he continued to talk. "What happened between Asura and I was blown way out of proportion. I never intended to get into a fight with him. I just wanted to ask him if he was going to take you to the dance. I don't know what exactly happened but one thing led to another and it turned into a fight and it all just got chaotic." I pushed away from him. I looked at him confused. Why did he want to know if Asura was going to take me to the dance? I didn't plan to go anyway, and Asura was not the kind to go to a school event. If we did do something Christmas Eve, we would probably go see a movie together or something other than the dance. Did this have something to do with Asura asking Kid if he was afraid of me being taken away from him?

"Why would you want to know that? I mean, I already told everyone I didn't plan on going." I asked surprised my voice was so steady and I was really wondering about the answer. Had he not heard me when the girls and I were talking about it? I mean we were at lunch and it was pretty noisy, especially with Black*star with us but Kid had been sitting right next to me, he had to have heard me.

"I wanted to know because I wanted to take you. I know you said you didn't want to go, but I hoped I could change your mind if I asked you. I like you, Maka, a lot. No words come close to how I feel about you. Ever since you first bumped into me on our way to school that first day, I knew you were the one for me. I just, I just really wanted to ask you out." His voice started to get a little hesitant, and I completely understood why. If I was telling someone I liked them I would be a mess. I sighed, trying to let all my fears out of my body on my breath.

"I like you to Kid." I said smiling a little, looking into his golden eyes. I could see them fill with happiness after I spoke. "And I would gladly like to go to the dance with you."

Before we knew exactly what was happened our eyes were shut and our lips touched. His lips were soft and warm and the heat from his body was warming me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his grip on me tightened. My fingers started to run through his silky hair gently. The world outside disappeared around me. I no longer cared about my father and the numerous sluts and whores he had brought home. My other friends and all the shitty school problems were gone. Asura was just a name on a page. All that mattered to me at that moment was Kid. It wasn't until later did I know that there was someone else there, someone who was not happy at all. I'm actually surprised that I did not feel his staring daggers at Kid and me.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is the next chapter. **

**I would really like to apologize for forgetting about this story. The other story I was working on is almost done, so I will be back only on this story soon**

**Thank you so much for reading and waiting for this. Please review, and I will update quicker. I PROMISE (I have never broken a promise and I don't intend to start now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I am so sorry for the delay. Thing is I am not getting my inspiration for this story as I did the first time I wrote it.**

**And I don't want to put anything up that sounded forced because if I forced it, it would have been terrible.**

**Well, better late than never, right? So here is the next chapter of the story.**

**-0o0-**

Our kiss did not last as long as either of us would have wanted it to but it was getting late, as well as cold and I only had Kid's arms around me keeping me warm. Kid had offered to take me home but I didn't want to go. My father would probably bite my head off as soon as I got home. I wanted to stay away from that man for a while. Thankfully Kid said I could stay over his house for the night. We started to walk off and I couldn't say I was unhappy about the turn of events. Kid and I were basically dating, even if He hadn't said anything about it. It was just one of those things that happen without needing to be said in words. It wasn't until we were looking at his house did I think of clothes. But before I could even stop and ask Kid about it Liz and Patty came running out of the house and everything got chaotic. Liz bombarded me and Kid with questions about what she had just missed. Patty was just laughing her ass off a normal and saying Liz and her always knew that we would get together. It made me feel a little weird knowing that they had waited for us to get together. Was it that predictable or did we just make a good match that they hoped we would start dating. "Liz, I know you're happy about all this, I am too, but can you calm down enough for us to at least get through the door?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, come on inside and then you will be telling us everything." I sighed at the small moment peace. We walked inside the house, and Liz and Patty sat down on the couch while Kid and I sat next to each other on the love seat across from them. Liz took no time in re-asking her questions and I ended up telling her everything. I told her about the fight between Asura and Kid, and running home to find my Papa with another whore. When I told them I had jumped out of my window I knew Kid was worried because he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I apologized for jumping and gave Kid a quick kiss on the cheek, which made the Thompson sisters coo in delight. I decided that I would finish telling them the story than have them start giggling over how 'cute' we were. I finished with the fight in the park and the kiss. They tried to get more details out of me but I refused t give them any. Some things were just personal, and were not going to be shared with anyone.

"So, if you are now going to the dance, do you have your dress already picked out?" I froze when Liz asked me. I shook my head sadly. I didn't even think about clothing when I agreed to go. This is going to be so stupid to say I can't go now because I don't have anything to wear. "Well that's good. Tsubaki, Patty, and I don't have our dresses picked out either. Actually we haven't even bought ones. The dresses in town are always a lot cheaper at the last minute, anyway. It's a perfect timing too. We were planning on going down tomorrow, so you can come with us then." Liz said getting off the couch and pulling her sister with her.

"Oh, Liz can I ask something else of you." I asked wanting to ask now and get it over with. She looked back at me and I continued. "As I already told you, I jumped out of my window without a thought and it was just by chance that I met up with Kid and came back here. I was just wondering if I could barrow a pair of your clothes for tonight and tomorrow." I could tell that my cheeks were red from embarrassment. Liz only smiled but Patty resumed her laughing. I always thought of how easy it was to amuse Patty. All you had to do was tell a small joke or give her a coloring page and crayons and she was good. I got up from the couch and followed Liz to her room. I was glad I was about the same size as Patty. The clothes were a little bigger than I thought they would be but they were comfortable and I knew I would only be wearing them until I got home tomorrow. I dreaded the thought of going home tomorrow. I didn't want to have to deal with my Papa when he got angry. Liz then said I could use the guest room that we used when we had our sleepovers and I thanked her.

I laid down on the bed and thought about to day. It had seemed so heart breaking earlier when I had caught my best friends basically fighting over me. I almost wished I had stayed in the library waiting for Asura to come, but then again I feared he might have come back from a real fist fight and that would have been worse. Then again I could have not gone to the library today or used a different exit and I would have not found out about the fight until tomorrow. The other option seemed a better way of finding out but I was also somewhat happy I had found it today before it had gone too far. It almost scared me to think that my friends would start hurting each other because of me.

I thought next about my Papa and the whores he brought home. I hated him for what he did to Mama, and I would never forgive him for it, but the fact that he left her to take care of me was a little comforting. If he had been alone I might have stayed and told him everything. I might had taken comfort in my Papa, the one man I knew I could never trust. But that bimbo came along with him and I got mad and jumped out my window. I didn't get why he had to have a girl with him almost every night. He was going to regret sleeping so many women when they come back pregnant. I would hope he would use protection but all it would take was a small hole in the condom and everything would be over. I began to wonder if I had any siblings who were left when my womanizing Papa dragged me to a new city. I tried to push that thought out of my mind. I didn't want to think that we had to leave so my Papa didn't want to take care of another child. I was glad I jumped though, even though I wish the shrub I landed on was softer. I was sure I was going to feeling the pain tomorrow, and I could already see the bruises on my arms and the backs of my legs. It was a miracle I didn't do any worse damage.

Exhaustion started to take over my body as I thought back on all the running I did tonight. I sifted so I rested under the covers and closed my eyes. I could still feel Kid's arms wrapped around my waist. I was awake just trying to convince myself that he wasn't holding me still. I sighed in defeat when I couldn't fall asleep. I got off the bed and went to the door. I had memorized where the small library was, and I intended to do some late night reading to try and settle my mind. I open the door to find Kid standing on the other side, his hand ready to knock. "Oh, Maka, you're awake. That's good, well I mean it is late and is not good to be stay up late on a school night; it is good for me since I wasn't going to wake you." Kid said lowering his hand.

"Ah, Kid, y…yeah, I couldn't seem to fall asleep so I thought I would go and read a book. Would you like to join me?" I asked, taking a step out of the room and closing the door behind me. Even in the faint lightness of the hallway I could see a smile appear on Kid's face as he seemed to relax. He only nodded, and we walked off. The library in Kid's house was not something as spectacular as the one in the school, more like the ones I had seen at my previous schools but it had comfy chairs and a gas fireplace. I looked through all the books while Kid turned on the fireplace and grabbed a few blankets. I didn't really care what I read, so I picked up just a random one my fingers touched. However, when I turned to see Kid smiling at me from one of the chairs, I started to regret ask Kid if he wanted to come along. I walked back and sat down in front of Kid's chair. He slipped out of the chair and sat on the floor next to me, draping the blanket over our shoulders. "Kid," I started but couldn't finish. His gold eyes were catching the red and yellow flames from the fire and were shining. He seemed to know what I was thinking because he reached down and held my hand and leaned close for a small kiss. I welcomed it and gently kissed him back. The kiss and the fire were warming me up from all over and I felt like I was going to melt all over the floor. "You know, I'm starting to get a little tired now. Will you stay here with me?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"I will be here for you whenever you need me." Kid whispered and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and was instantly asleep. I was happy, and I was safe in Kid's arms. I never wanted to leave his hold, and I was sure that Kid wouldn't mind it at all.

When I woke up, I was feeling cold except for one side and snuggled closer to the source of heat. The next thing I noticed was the distinct, unforgettable sound of two blond twins laughing. I opened my eye to see Liz and Patty looking over me snuggled up to Kid, who was still asleep, and both of them were laughing. Patty's laughter was louder than Liz's but she was laughing. As soon as I moved Kid awoke and I almost laughed along with my friend when I saw the bright blush on his face. "You two are so lucky," Liz said after she controlled her laughter. "If it wasn't Saturday, you two would have missed school. It is almost ten o'clock now. I would have let you sleep more, but Tsubaki is coming over to get the dresses at noon and you still need to eat and get dressed. I left clothes on the bed for you, you know the bed you were given to sleep in last night but I'm sure Kid didn't mind you using him as a pillow." Liz joked. "Food down stairs, come get it when you're ready." She said before dragging her laughing sister out of the room. I turned to Kid, and he looked at me before we started laughing ourselves. We were both embarrassed to be found sleeping in the other's arms but it was good that we could laugh it off because we both knew it would happen again at some point.

We went off to our separate room only to change as quickly as we could so we could be back together. We walked downstairs and to the kitchen to get our food. Liz and Patty had already eaten and were sitting on the couch watching TV in the other room. I got my food and went to sit down next to Kid when he pulled me onto his lap and smiled. I laughed a little and kissed him lightly. I shifted to my own seat and we ate and talked. We had just finished our meal when the door bell rang and Liz let Tsubaki in. "I'm sorry for coming early." She apologized. I turned to the clock and it only read eleven. We still had an hour before the girls wanted to go shopping. "When Liz called me earlier saying Maka was coming with us, I thought we would like some extra time to go." Liz and I agreed and gathered our things. She then grabbed Kid's wallet and stuck it in her purse with a wink in my direction. Kid didn't even notice what she did; I turned my head trying to stop my laughter. I gave Kid a quick kiss on the cheek before we left to get the dresses.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to get a dress, and Liz was right when she said the dresses were a lot cheaper last minute. My dress had been originally priced at one hundred fifty dollars but I got it for a mean twenty five dollars. It was a short yellow dress with spaghetti straps. It had a beaded waist band that went right under my chest and flowed out underneath. Tsubaki's dress was as elegant as she was. It was a long silky blue strapless dress that was tight around the bust and hugged her curves. Liz chose a long red dress, and since she admitted she was going with Soul I thought it would match his eyes nicely. It had one shoulder with flowers and gems on it that circled to her bust line. She even had a long slit going half way thigh. Patty saw her dress and wouldn't look at anything else. It was a small, mid-thigh length dress with a giraffe print on it. I laughed when Liz tried to get her in something else, but she couldn't get Patty over her giraffe obsession to look at a more normal dress. After we bought the dresses and all the accessories we went to the local coffee shop for a drink and an afternoon snack. We spent the rest of the day there just chatting. I had to re-explain the dramas of yesterday to Tsubaki, and she almost fainted when I told her I jumped out of my window. Around five, we got up and I headed home. I promised to give Liz and Patty back their clothes tomorrow. Liz only laughed and asked if I would be coming over to give back the clothes or just to see Kid.

About half way home, I recognized who was following me. I stopped and tried to decide if I should run the rest of the way or speak to him. I went with the later, so I could apologize. "Asura, why are you stalking me?" I asked with an almost hesitant laugh. I wasn't sure if he was going to angry with me or if he was going to just walk away now that I knew he was there. He walked up close to me but looked at his feet as if they would run away if he didn't. That was only my first hint that something was wrong with him. I could see he was wearing at least four different jackets and three different scarves. It was almost like he was trying to hide himself away from me. I took a few steps closer to him, trying to see his face. "Hey, Asura is everything okay? You don't seem…" I started but was stopped when Asura took me into a tight hug, forcing me to drop my new clothes. I felt like I was being crushed in his arms.

"Maka, I am so sorry. I didn't want to fight with him, I mean you know I don't really care for the guy but I would never start anything with him because he is your friend. It is just when he asked me if I was going to take you to the dance, something inside me just snapped. You are like the little sister I never had, and I thought about the two of you and I didn't like the thought of that brat putting hands on my little sister." I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent. I felt happy that Asura thought of me like a sister because I liked him like a brother as well, but I didn't know how he would take the fact that Kid and I were now dating. "Please forgive me." He whispered, and I could hear the sadness in his voice. I managed to move my arms and hugged him right back. I was glad I didn't run away when I figured out he was following me. When he relisted me from his crushing hug, I smiled up at him.

"Of course I forgive you. You are my big brother, and you were only looking out for me. How could I hate you for that?" He seemed to cheer up when I called him my brother. I had always wanted a sibling, and I wondered if I would have gotten a younger sibling if my terrible womanizing Papa hadn't cheated on Mama so much. "But do you think you could be okay with me going out with Kid, and taking me to the dance?" I asked hesitantly. I saw anger flash through is face but it was gone to quickly for him to act on it.

"I'm going to guess it is too late for me to tell you to reject him, so I guess I will have to deal with it." He smirked as I saw an idea pop into his mind. "Just tell him if he hurts you, I'm not afraid to go back to prison." We laughed as I picked up my bag. "How about I walk you home? I don't want anyone else stalking you." He smiled. We walked and talked a little bit about different things. I told him I still was going to be at the library every afternoon if he still wanted to sit with me, and he said it wasn't like he had anything better to do. It felt nice talking with him like a brother, and I didn't want it to end when we got in view of my house but I knew I had to face Papa sometime. I gave him a tight hug good bye before I walked into my house. This was the moment I had regretted coming home. I was taken into a tighter hug then Asura had given me earlier.

"Oh, my baby girl, I was so worried. DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! Oh, I am so glad you are okay." My Papa shouted. Even if my Papa was a terrible womanizer, I felt sorry for worrying him so much. "Where did you go?" He asked holding my shoulders at arm's length, refusing to let me go.

"Well, I went to the park to cry like I always do when you bring a whore home, and meet one of my best friends, who is by the way my boyfriend now. He took me back to his house because I didn't want to go home and then girls and I went shopping for the Christmas Eve dance. I got this really pretty yellow dress and on my way home I meet up with my big brother and he walked me the rest of the way home. I'm going to my room, good night." I said and quickly left before he could question me about anything else. As soon as I got into my room, I locked the door and changed into my pajamas. Patty's clothes were comfortable but it felt right being back in my own pink tank top and shorts pajama combo. I snuggled into bed existed after the day of hanging with my friends, however, before I could lose consciousness I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, a strong chest at my back, and a hand covering my mouth.

"Do you think I am an idiot?" A voice growled. I was so scared I wouldn't have minded if my Papa came in at the moment. "I saw you with him. How could you do this to me? And with him of all people? I will make you regret ever stepping foot near him. You are my prize and mine alone." The next this I knew was there was a strong pain in my shoulder and then everything went black.

**-0o0-**

**There you go the next chapter in the story.**

**I really do apologize for not getting this up sooner; I guess I broke my promise about update sooner. **

**Well, I have two weeks left of college before Christmas break so that will be the next time I could update.**

**Thank you for waiting so long and reading this. Please review saying you forgive me so I don't feel so bad about my long delay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I hope you're all doing well.**

**I have now finished college for this semester, and I have the next chapter ready to go.**

**I hope this was a fast enough update for everyone.**

**Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.**

**-0o0-**

I woke up in the middle of the night and jumped out of my bed. I quickly turned on all the lights in my room, searching for that strange person. The only sign that there had been another person in my room was an open window and two head prints on my pillow. I knew one had been mine, but I didn't want to know who the other one belonged to. I looked myself over quickly in my vanity, making sure the creep hadn't left any marks on my body. I could only make out only one mark on my skin thankfully. Just one little bruise on my shoulder at the base of my neck, it didn't look like a hicky but I couldn't be completely sure since I had not seen a hicky without some sort of cover up on it. It could have also been from when the guy had knocked me out. He had used that pressure point to knock me unconscious, and the area around the mark was feeling sore. I was glad I had some make up so I could cover up the mark, and if anyone asked about the pain I could just say I slept on it wrong. My clothes didn't look like they were taken off and I was relieved that my shoulder was my only pain I felt. I walked over to my window and looked out. I didn't know how they got in my room but it didn't really matter how they did it, it just mattered that they did. I shut my window with a loud slam and locked it. I had to remember to keep it locked from now on until that guy is found and is arrested. I didn't want any more uninvited and unwanted visitors, ever. As I turned off my lights and laid back down on my bed his words echoed around in the darkness of my room. _"I will make you regret ever stepping foot near him. You are my prize and mine alone."_ I was trying to think of the person I was supposed to stay away from. Did the weirdo mean to stay away from Asura? That was the only man I had been in public with today. I mean I knew people at school were afraid of Asura but did that mean everyone in town was? Then I thought if he meant to stay away from Kid. They he called me 'his prize' made it sound like he didn't like me being with my boyfriend. I tried to push the thoughts from my head so I could go back to sleep but fear kept me up for half the night. I knew I couldn't tell my friends about this, I they would defiantly think I should stay away from Asura and would agree with the mad man. Then if Kid knew, it would cause him never leave my side, not that staying by him was a bad thing. I just didn't want him to worry about me. It was plain exhaustion let me sleep a few more hours before school. The secret of what had happened this night was kept between me, myself, and I.

-0o0-

Being the day before Christmas Eve, not many kids when to school. All my friends were there and Professor Stein gave us the day since he didn't have any dissections he wanted to do with a half empty class. So the gang and I basically, along with the rest of the class, just talked the day away. Kid and I told Black*star and Soul we were going out. They didn't really think much about it, Soul saying the same thing Liz said that it was bound to happen sometime. Soul got a nice hit to the head with my largest book when he told me, "at least you know Kid likes you for your personality with your lack of tits and sex appeal." Why did Soul kept saying thing that would aggravate me, when he knew he was only going to get a *Maka Chop* from it all? I guess I should stop hitting him so hard or he will become permanently dumb, I hope Liz will forgive me if that happens. Black*star also got a nice hit to the head for yelling at everyone to give him a gift of offering up to their god. He needed to get over that god obsession of his. One of these days someone was going to put him into a mental hospital because of it. The rest of day passed by quickly and uneventful for everyone. Kid walked me to the library at the end of the day and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. I didn't really plan on seeing Asura at the library, I thought he would take the day off most of the kids did. However, he sat at our normal spot already flipping through the pages of a book. I smiled as I half skipped half ran up to him.

"Hey," I said, putting my stuff down and sitting in the chair right next to him. I pulled out the book I was currently reading. I only had a few chapters left and I wanted this book done before tomorrow when I read A Christmas Carol like I did every year. Just because I was going to the dance didn't mean I was going to stray from tradition. "I didn't expect you to be here today." I looked over at the book he was reading. I didn't recognize it, and I couldn't see the front of the book for the title. "What are you reading there?" He shut the book and looked at me like I was a small stupid child.

"Well, I'm reading this thing called a book. It is sort of like those big heavy things the teachers give you to study from, but less information and more imagination. It could be similar to video games but you have to look at words that create the world and not look at it." He smiled. He seemed to be a lot happier then he usually was. It made me feel really happy for him, he didn't have to be all glum and creepy like he was when I first met him. "Oh, you meant what is the name of the book, I'm sorry. You know, Maka, you should really have said that in the first place. Don't blame me; people will get confused if you don't say what you really mean." He was really acting like a big brother now, teasing me and laughing at his antics. Maybe I didn't want a sibling in the end, or at least one that wasn't my friend as well. I pushed his shoulder playfully, but he was so strong I ended up pushing myself back instead. "So where is your boyfriend? Is it really okay for you to be with another man, alone?"

"Kid trusts me I hope you know. Besides, you're my brother, I doubt you would do anything bad to me or would let anyone else do anything." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed at my childish actions and I laughed with him. I saw people look at us from the corner of my eyes; I was pretty sure none of them would have thought that the rumored murder would laugh at a girl for sticking her tongue out. It only made me laugh harder. We both laughed until the librarian came over to shh us, then we laughed quietly to ourselves. Around four o'clock, the school decided to close early being the day before the holiday and Asura walked me home again.

"Hey, Asura I was wondering…" I started, a little nervous. "What were your plans for tomorrow?" He just shrugged his shoulders half heartedly. "Well, if you were thinking of just staying home the whole night, why don't you come to the school dance? I'm sure you have some dress clothes somewhere and you don't have to pay for tickets."

"That is true, but I don't dance. It would be no fun just standing and being a wallflower. Besides, who would I go with?" He seemed almost saddened that I had asked which I didn't understand why. Shouldn't he be happy that I wanted to spend the holiday with him?

"Well, I don't dance either and would be a wallflower for the night too. But I just thought that maybe we could spend the night together, like a family. It's just this will be my first real Christmas Eve since I was five and I wanted to spend the day with all my new friends. I mean I'm not going to force you to go, but it would be so nice to spend the night with everyone." I stopped in front of my house and looked up at him. He made a small side smile and rubbed the top of my head.

"I'll think about it. Maybe I will if you can talk that boyfriend of yours into giving you to me for a few slow dances." He gave me a quick hug before he waved good bye and I walked into my house and up to my room. I made sure no one was in my room before I changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed thinking. I was happy to think he would come, that I didn't want to think that he wouldn't show.

-0o0-

Christmas Eve and the dance was less than an hour away. The girls and I were up in Liz's room putting the final touches on our hair and makeup. Liz had the best variety for makeup and hair care, that's why we were all up in her room. Liz had done everyone's make up and was at the moment doing her own at her vanity. Tsubaki was curling my hair on Liz's bed; I was the last one with hair to do. Patty was sitting on the floor making an origami giraffe, and the other girls were just talking. I wasn't paying attention to them thought, I was thinking about Asura. He said he would think about coming to the dance but that didn't really mean that he would be coming. I could always go see him Christmas day but I really didn't know where he lived, so I had no idea how to see him. Liz looked at me through the mirror while she finished her mascara and smiled. "Kid is going to have to keep a good eye on you, Maka, just to make sure no guy tries to steal you away from him." Her words brought me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, you think so?" I asked with a small laugh. I hadn't heard exactly what she said but I knew how to respond to her to make her think I did. She put down the mascara and turned to look at me.

"Where is your mind at, Maka? Because it is sure as hell not in this room right now. Are you scared or not happy to go to the dance?" Liz asked. Patty and Tsubaki looked at me.

"No, I am happy. I can't wait to go, it will be really fun. I was just… just thinking." They continued to stare at me, wanting me to tell them exactly what I was thinking about. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell them eventually of my deeper relationship with Asura but I just hoped there weren't as sensitive about the topic as they were when I told them we were friends. "I had… asked Asura to come to the dance, and I was just wondering if he was actually going to come." My friend's eyes widen in the shock of my statement. "Saturday, when I was walking home, I met up with Asura, well he followed me and I noticed and stopped him. We talked a little. He told me his reasons for fighting with Kid. He thinks of my as his little sister and was just being protective of me. I have also seen him as a sibling so then my big brother walked me home. I just wanted my friends and family at the dance." I made an anxious smile, not sure how my friends would take it.

"Brother?" Tsubaki squeaked. "Maka, you are your own person and can make your own decisions, but are you sure you want to have Asura as a brother? Maybe you…"

"Tsubaki, just stop right there," I said, rolling my eyes. I had quite enough of my friends listening and being scared of the rumors. They never even talked to Asura before; they knew nothing about him or his past. Who were they to judge him without getting to know him? I wish I could yell, but I didn't the guys downstairs to hear me. "Asura is not what you think him to be. I have spent almost every day since the beginning of school with him; don't you think he would have done something nasty me by now? Asura is not a killer, or whatever those stupid rumors say he is. They are just rumors idiots pass around because he looks scary. He is actually a really nice, intelligent guy. If I was afraid of anyone I would be afraid of the creeper that broke into my house, climbed into bed, and…" As soon as I realized what I was saying I stopped and covered my mouth with my hands. I didn't care if I smudged my lip gloss, I wanted to stop the words before they could be heard and understood by the people around me. All my friends were quiet, even Patty was dead quiet, staring at me.

"MAKA, ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?" Liz yelled, looking at me as if I was crazy. I truthfully didn't blame them. I wished I was back at home, alone in my bed like I would have been if I had not made friends. Papa had gone to the school early to help set final touches to the dance. I really wished he was not going to be there because I knew he was going to freak out when he saw me dancing with Kid and especially with Asura but back to my problem of the moment. I didn't mind my friends knowing Asura was now my brother, but the creeper in my bedroom was a different story. I wanted that to be some sick dream and forget the whole looked completely shocked, and Tsubaki looked like she was about to faint. Liz looked like the only one who would be able to talk. "How long were you going to wait before you told us?"

"Well, I… I didn't want to tell you. I wasn't going to tell anyone of it." I mumbled, playing with my fingers. Tsubaki then lightly hit my head, and I stared at her as I rubbed the spot she hit.

"Maka, we're your friends. I understand if you don't want to tell your father, but you can't keep that sort of information to yourself. You could have also easily told the police, but to keep it from your friends? Tell us everything that happened." The other girls nodded in agreement. I sighed, I knew they wouldn't let this pass and I had to tell them.

"Well, Saturday after I got home my Papa dragged me into a hug and I had to tell him what I had done since I jumped out of my window for him to let me go. I told him the basics of it all and then went up to my room. My window was open but I didn't think anything of it since it was the window I had jumped out of. I changed into my pajamas and then turned off the lights and went to bed; however, there was already someone in my bed that I didn't notice until it was too late. Whoever it was there first wrapped an arm around my waist and covered my mouth so I couldn't cry out. Then among other things, he told me I was only his prize. I swear nothing else happened. He knocked me out and when I woke up around midnight he was gone." I explained. I tried hard not to cry, even thought I felt scared having to relive it again.

"What else did the creep say, Maka?" Liz growled. I had learned she and Patty once lived on the streets and had to deal with many creepers of their own. "Did you recognize the voice at all?" I knew what she meant by the voice, she had asked if it was Asura, but I ignored the comment.

"No I didn't know the voice, and he said he saw me with some guy and told me to stay away from him, although he didn't tell me who he saw me with. The rest of his words were just like I had humiliated him because of my interactions with this other man. Please don't tell anyone about it, especially not Kid."

"Not tell me what?" Kid asked coming into the door way, I almost froze in fear. I didn't know how much he had heard of what I said, but I prayed to whoever was listening that he just heard the not to tell him part. I looked at the other girls who were still trying to take in exactly what I had said; they didn't even want to think of a lie for it.

"I don't want them telling you what I got you for Christmas. And I believe we are all ready and can head to the school now, unless Patty's date is going to pick her up here." I said turned to the giggling girl. I was almost glad to hear Patty's annoying laughter because it would have been too weird for Kid to walk in and not have her laughing like she always did.

"Nope, Crona is meeting me at the school." She smiled. The rest of the girls found their composer and unplugged the curling irons and got ready to leave. Tsubaki handed me my jacket and my little wristlet that matched my dress.

"If we are all ready, then let's go!" I called happily taking Kid's arm and pulled him to the stairs. The rest of the girls followed but I could see Liz and Tsubaki were still thinking about the creeper from my room. I was still dead set on forgetting the whole endeavor, but I couldn't help but feel in the pit of my stomach that I was going to meet the creeper again tonight.

**-0o0-**

**So there is the next chapter, and there is only one more after this one.**

**I will be posting the last and final chapter on Christmas, so you all have that to look forward to.**

**Hope you like this chapter, thank you for reading and now review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Yes I said happy instead of merry. Lost story short: I just do.  
>I hope everyone loves it because this is the fastest I have ever updated a story.<br>This is my Christmas gift to everyone, the final chapter.  
>Hope you like it and everyone has a happy Christmas.<strong>

**-0o0-**

We were a little late, but Liz said we were fashionably late, whatever that means. The dance was beautiful when we got there. It was held in the school's gym, but it looked more like a ballroom the way they decorated it. There were wreaths and garland everywhere, draped off the rafters and all sides of the room. Red and green lights flashed around the room and swept across the dance floor. All around the room there were people standing around, talking and dancing. There were a few teachers dancing in the mass of students and the occasional out of school date. The majority of teachers and parent chaperons were standing off in little groups talking about the normal stuff adults talk about. I frowned when I was Papa dancing with all the single ladies, womanizing bastard that he was, but I didn't expect anything less of him. As I looked over the other couples dancing, I saw Professor Stein dancing with the school's nurse, Ms Medusa. I had seen them around together after school and I thought they made a nice couple.

Patty soon saw Crona standing off by himself near his twin brother Ragnarok, who was once again bullying him. She ran off to his aid, as well as to drag him onto the dance floor. Black*star went straight for the food, and Tsubaki quietly followed him. I didn't know how she could be so hopeless devoted to him. I knew she wanted to dance, but her date was more concerned about the free food to ask if she wanted to dance. Liz and Soul were also at a little disadvantage since Soul didn't like to be in the spot light, but I knew that when Liz did want to dance with him, she would dance with him, even if she had to drag him on to the dance floor to do it. Liz was more forceful in getting what she wanted then Tsubaki was. I wasn't exactly sure if Kid would want to dance the whole night away, but I wasn't too keen on it. I couldn't dance at all, not unless I didn't move my feet.

Kid did actually get me to dance to a few songs, and I was glad I had come. This whole year was better than I had planned for or expected. The friends I had were going to be staying with me my whole life, and nothing was going to separate from them. I'm sure Papa would miss me, but I wanted to stay with them and if that meant running away from home, so be it. Almost an hour and a half into the dance, I was sitting down with Tsubaki when her eyes grew wide with surprise. I turned in my chair and saw what she was so scared about. I jumped up out of my chair and ran over to my brother. I was glad Asura was strong because I was pretty sure that if he wasn't we would have been on the floor right now. He gave me tight hug back. "Jerk," I laughed as he let go of me. "I thought you weren't going show up." It was a little hard to talk over the noise of music and the people around us.

"I am disappointed in your lack of confidence in me, Maka. You told me you wanted me to come, true, but you did not tell me when you wanted me to come. I told you before, you should really say exactly what you mean or people could be confused." He smirked and I punched his arm.

"Oh, well, I'm just glad you came in the end." I smiled and gave him another hug just as Kid came over. I was a little nervous at how they were going to react around each other, their last interact didn't go as well as I would have wanted. There was a bit of an awkward silence and I didn't know who was brave enough to break it first. I decided if you want something done right, do it yourself. "I hope you too can get over that little fight the two of you had. I know I forgot to tell you this Kid, but I see Asura as an older brother and he sees me as a little sister. So like it or not, he is technically my family and you are my boyfriend, and I want both of you to kiss and make up." I froze for a second at my words and then shook my head. "Don't actually kiss, but I do want you guys to make up, for me?" My gaze shifted between the two of them. I didn't know if it would be my older brother or my boyfriend who would give into me first.

"Well, if Maka made you apart of her family, then I will not go against it." Kid said, stretching out an open hand to Asura. "I am sorry for the fight. We both know we never wanted it go as far as it did and hurt Maka. I am willing to put it in the past and forget everything if you are." Asura didn't move for a second, just stared down at Kid's hand. He smiled as he took it.

"Agreed. I was just being protective of my sister. And I am sure she will do the same, but if you hurt here, I am not afraid of going back to jail." Asura and I laughed at his little joke, where as Kid stayed quiet in fear. I had to reassure my boyfriend that he was just kidding and had never gone to jail before for any sort of reason. "Mind if I steal Maka away from you?" Asura asked sending a small wink towards me. "I just want a dance or two." Kid agreed and the real fun began. The dance was amazing. I had never seen Asura have so much fun, and I wasn't disappointed myself. Asura and Kid switched off between slow dances with me. People were shocked when Asura and I started dancing together, and in truth he wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be. My Papa had a huge embarrassing fit when he noticed me dancing with Asura and then again with Kid. The first time in the night when he wasn't dancing three women to a song, he had the gall to yell at me for dancing with two guys. I was having so much fun; I was heartbroken when Liz dragged me into the bathroom where Tsubaki was already waiting for us.

"Maka, Liz and I have talked and we want to a little bit more about the guy that snuck into your room." Tsubaki said trying to whisper so no other person could hear our conversation.

"I told you everything he said. I don't anything about him. He was just some weird stalker; if I ever see him again I'm sure I will be able to get away from him." I said. I knew this was a major thing that could not be forgotten or ignored but I at least thought I could try. I didn't want to have to think about this stalker the rest of my life, and I didn't want to have to look around every corner I turn to make sure I am safe. That is not the life I want at all.

"Well, could you tell if it was boy or a man? How did the voice sound if you didn't recognize it? Was there anything on the hands or arms that you noticed that could identify a person? A tattoo or maybe a mole or something? Maka, we just want to help you. I know what it is like to have a creep follow you around; you know Patty and I use to live on the streets until Kid took us in a few years back. I just want to make sure you are safe. Are you sure you don't want to tell the police about it?"

"I'm fine really. The voice was gruff so if it was a boy he had already gone through puberty and all that. And about identifying marks, I had turned all my lights out and was facing away from my window, not to mention I wasn't really looking at the moment. The whole thing just happened so fast I can't even tell you what I was thinking besides, there's a guy in my bed and I can't scream for help. Now that I think back on it, he must have seen me change out of the closes you let me barrow and into my pajamas." I blushed at the thought of someone seeing me naked. I know there wasn't much to look at with my body but that doesn't mean everyone can look at my body. "And I guess we should tell the police that some creeper is going around, just in case he takes a liking to another girl and goes further with her than he did with me. Maybe we can go Thursday, the day after Christmas." Liz and Tsubaki nodded as we made a plan to meet outside the police station at noon on Thursday. "You to go back to the dance without me, this is a good time for a little brake." I said inching my way over to one of the open stalls. They laughed as I slipped in and walked away. I didn't actually have to go to the bathroom, but I did want to be alone for a little while. I stuck my head into the hall to make sure no one was around and then started walking to the library. I wanted to be alone for a little while to think and forget.

I was halfway there when I was pulled into a dark closet by familiar arms. They took the same positions on my body as they did when we were in the same bed. However, his grip was loss and he was shaking, my guess with anger. "Apparently you do think I am stupid." He growled in my ear. I bit my tongue hard, trying to stop myself from shaking. "I gave you a warning the last time I saw you hanging with him. I told you that I would make you regret ever stepping foot near him. You are mine, don't forget that." I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get his hand off my mouth.

"Who are you, you creep? Why are you stalking me? What do you want from me? Who do you want me to stay away from? You have to tell people exactly what you mean or else they could get confused." I almost laughed at my own joke, but I kept it in my head. I heard him growl behind me. I could feel him push his body against his back. He was not strong, at least not as strong as Asura or my other friends, but he was stronger than I was. I turned my head, trying to get some sort of identification mark or anything Liz had talked about. The only thing I could see brown eyes.

"You have always belonged to me, my darling Maka. And I will give you one last chance, stay away from that little brat you call a boyfriend or else you won't like the consequences of your actions. I will make you remember you are mine toy and mine only." He growled close to my ear. "And stay from Asura too, Sweetie. If you stay near him and you will get the same punishment." Then before I knew what was going on I was being pushed out the door. I tried to get back into the room but it was locked and all I could do now was walk back to the dance. I started regretting my decision and be alone. Why did I have to get a stalker? I wasn't much to look at, I knew that already even without Soul telling me. Liz and Tsubaki, even Patty was a better looking girl than me.

"Maka, there you are. I saw you were dragged away by your friend, and when you didn't come back with them I got a little worried." Asura said, coming up to me. "Hey Maka, you okay?" I raised my hands and pressed them against my cheeks. I couldn't even see them and I knew they were flushed. "You don't really look so good. Hey, why don't you come sit down?" He gently held my elbow, leading me back to the dance.

"Actually, Asura, it's what? Almost 11:30? I just want to go home. Today has been very busy and I am really tired." I said, forcing a smile on my face. I would tell the police tomorrow, even if I have to go to the chief's house to do it. This brown eyed man was scaring me far more than I thought he would and I wanted to be rid of him. "I'm just going to say good night to my friends and then I will be heading home."

"I'll walk you home. With you gone, there is no reason for me to stay. Besides, you look like you just saw a ghost or are going to faint. I would feel better if I knew you got home safe." He said as we walked into the gym. I smiled, it made me feel better to have some company but I was still worried about the creeper, but I knew Asura was stronger than him. I nodded and said good-bye to my friends. Kid offered to stay with me at my house but I didn't want him to hear my father come home with his whores. It was slow going since I was trying to keep an eye out for the creep. We were less than a mile away from when Asura fell to the ground after being hit on the ground. I screamed as I was forced up against a wall.

"You made a bad mistake girl, I gave you a second chance and still you don't listen. I guess you have to deal with the consequences now." The man looked at me with his brown eyes, barring his pointed teeth.

"Tell me who you are creep. And you better not have hurt Asura or I swear…" I tried yelling at him but it didn't too much good. He slapped me across the face and I fell to the ground, where he picked me up and slammed my back into the wall again.

"You shut up girl. You don't get to say anything. You had a chance to be with them once you gave yourself to me, but you just lost the privilege. You will be kept where I can keep a close eye on you from now one." The next thing I know was his lips were being pressed on mine and his shark like teeth were cutting my lip. I could taste my own blood running into my mouth. His hands held me against the wall and were feeling me up. I wanted to scream, kick him, hit him in the head with a *Maka chop*, anything to get away from him. I wished I had stayed at the dance, at least then I would be surrounded by people and his guy would be able to get me so quickly. I hated the feeling of his mouth on mine, I could taste smoke from his breath and it made me want to puke. I wandered what he would do if I puked on him. Before I could commit to this plan, the creeper was dragged off my body by my loyal brother. I feel onto the ground, my legs unable to keep me standing. I leaned against the wall to keep me up right.

"Giriko you are a fucking son of a bitch! I thought I fucking told you to stay away from here, bastard!" Asura yelled. I had never see Asura so mad. I was almost afraid that he could kill him if he wanted to. I then wondered how Asura knew this animal's name. "You know, I could kill you right now if I wanted to but considering I don't want Maka to be hurt by seeing what I would put you through. I taking you the police right now and then you can tell them about your plan to rape Maka like you had with all those other girls before her. Did you plan to kill her when you took her? Or maybe you can tell them how you killed our parents all those years ago." Asura then smashed this Giriko's head against the wall and he was out cold, blood slowly dripping. I was frozen scared. I had never seen Asura so scary. "Maka, are you okay?" He asked rushing over to my side. He tried to help me up but I flinched away. I didn't mean to I was just so scared of what he had done, and said. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen at all. I know I should have turned my brother into the police sooner but, I thought he would stay away. I guess I was wrong. I am really, really sorry, Maka." I felt so bad for him now. The rumors that went around school were his own brother's doings. I threw my arms around him and cried a little into his shoulder.

"It is okay, Asura. I know you didn't want this to happen. I don't even know why he picked me over any other girl in the town, but I am glad you walked me home. I don't know what would have happened if I ran into him and I was alone." I felt him hold me tightly and I was comforted. I was glad to be near him and have someone to support me right now.

"Come on. I will throw Giriko in jail, even if I have to do it myself, and then we should have Ms Medusa look at you. I know she was still with Stein when we left the dance." Asura said picking me up. We were actually luck that there was a police party at the station when we got there. They took Asura's brother and we headed back to the school. I waited in the nurse's office while Asura got Ms Medusa. I heard running down the hall not a long time later. Kid ran up to me first, wrapping his arms tightly around me and soon all my other friends were holding me to. Kid started yelling at me for not telling him about the stalker before but he gave me a kiss and it was all better. I got a clean sheet of health from Ms Medusa, minus a few scratches and bruises and she sent me back to the dance.

Once we walked into the gym my Papa attacked me into a hug and cried happily. "Maka, my angel, I have really good news. We won't be moving anymore! The principal asked me to stay here permanently. This will be my job for a long time, so we don't have to go anywhere anymore. Isn't that the best Christmas gift ever?!" That was the first time since my Mama moved away did I ever hug my Papa. When he let me go to go celebrate with his lady friends, my friends took me up in another group hug, I even pulled Asura into it as well. Kid gave me a kiss and we all danced until day break. I never thought I would say this but I loved high school.

**-0o0-**

**I am done with the story! I hope the end doesn't seem rushed.**

**I really did enjoy re writing this story, and I am sorry I didn't always update quickly. **

**I would like to thank all the people who read the story and made it my number one most read story ever. **

**Thanks you for staying with me so long and reading every chapter with enjoyment. Please review and have a nice holiday.**


End file.
